Atracción Desesperada Lemmon
by chiiiachan
Summary: Desde hace tiempo que siento esto, pero no puedo, ella no me pertenece, si tan solo nunca hubiera nacido como su primo... acepto cada una de las chicas a las que me presenta... esto no esta bien askeroso summary


0o0o0oo0o0o0 Atracción Desesperada o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**One-shot lemon**

**NejiHina**

No podía controlar cada pensamiento que me invadía en un momento como este, sus miradas llenas de ese color rosa de sus pálidas mejillas.- me estaban volviendo loco.- mientras que la briza que movía sus largos y finos cabellos danzaban de una forma sensual, esa chica movía todo mi mundo mientras estaba cerca de mí.

-Neji-niisan, eres de pocos chicos que conozco que no ha tenido nunca una novia.- me decía mientras que ponía uno de sus delgados dedos sobre sus apetecibles labios rosa.- y ahora que lo pienso no creo que sea verdad.- decía ahora mientras me hacia un lindo pero infantil puchero.

-Nunca me ha interesado ninguna chica.- la mire deseando poder acercarme a ella.- hasta ahora.- fingí desinterés.

-Sabes tengo una amiga que me ha pedido que te diga algo.- dijo mirando hacia el suelo.- ella quiere saber si quieres salir, es una chica muy hermosa Neji-niisan.- termino mirándome a los ojos con una linda y tierna sonrisa. Y yo tontamente estúpido por solo tenerla en frente moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo.-claro! yo le diré, se pondrá muy feliz de salir contigo.- me decía mientras que yo entendía sus palabras retardada mente y con nerviosismo me daba cuenta que ahora tendría que salir con alguien que ni siquiera he visto.- Hoy a las 22 en el pub del centro al lado del café Konoha, ella estará haya esperándote.- me decía mientras decía muchas cosas que no alcanzaba a entender mientras asimilaba que hoy no podría pasar tiempo con ella, tenía la excusa perfecta para poder quedarme en casa de mis tíos.

Luego de todo ese alboroto con Hinata y sus hermosas maneras de hacerme perder la cabeza para yo poder aceptar una salida con una de sus locas amigas. Había funcionado a la perfección, iba de camino a mi apartamento que estaba solo a unas cuadras de la mansión Hyuga, mansión que deje hace un año por la atracción peligrosa que sentía cuando la tenía cerca. Mientras caminaba pensaba en las mil maneras que hoy pude haberle robado un beso, en una de mis tantas maneras ella me miraba y en vez de mirar hacia el suelo me veía justo a mis ojos y caían algunas lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos, implorándome que dijera que no, que rechazara su obligada petición. Pero para mi pesar nada de eso llego a suceder.

Estaba ansioso por terminar con esto de una vez, era verla estar un rato con ella, hablar, beber un trago para luego decir que ya es muy tarde, que al día siguiente tengo clases en la universidad y no puedo permitirme llegar tarde… y solo si de verdad ella es tan buena como dice serlo Hinata le diré que la llamare para salir de nuevo.

Aaah como me ponía Hinata… estará mal tratar de seducir a mi prima, la hija del exitoso empresario que me acogió en su casa después que mi padre muriera en un accidente en la carretera hace más de 5 años. Claro que estaría mal, es mi prima tenemos la misma sangre, su padre es mi tío y ellos son mi familia, pero ella me provoca demasiado al estar cerca, más que cualquier mujer con las que he estado, su aroma a mujer me pone a mil, sus delicados movimientos al caminar provoca que quiera tomarla por la cintura y apretarla hacia mí, mi cuerpo reaccionaba con cada cosa que ella hiciera frente de mi, incluso sus inusuales sonrojos hacían que imaginara tomándola del rostro y besarla mientras bajaba por su mentón hasta su clavícula mientras ella apretaba sus manos en mi cabello… dios tenía que dejar de pensar en eso ahora.

Vamos Neji no seas estúpido saldrás con otra chica que tú misma prima se encargo de ponértela por los ojos, porque ella querría tener algo contigo…

.

.

.

Mientras salía de la ducha había estado pensando en las mil maneras que podría quedarme a solas con ella mañana, tenía que resultar alguna de ellas. Pero primero tendría que pasar esta noche aguantándome las ganas de poder tenerla en mi cama.

Arregle mi cabello en la coleta baja que siempre usaba y no le puse mucha importancia a lo que tenia puesto, de todas maneras que mas daba sabia que nada de lo que tenia se me veía mal… sé que soy apetecible a las miradas de toda mujer, menos de ella.

Mire el reloj de la sala y aun eran las 9:00 pm de la noche aun faltaba bastante para salir así que me senté en el sofá y me puse a mirar la televisión… todo lo que mostraban esa noche era estúpido y aburrido, mas de 300 canales y nada bueno que mirar en ellos. Cerré los ojos pensando en ella y comencé a imaginarme como era que ella solo me dedicara una mirada de deseo, que al mirarme quisiera besarme, que pasara su mirada sobre mis labios, que al pensarme de la manera que lo hago yo tartamudeara mientras me pedía con sus ojos que no me detuviera mientras que con mis labios tocaba sus firmes pechos…

Era un maldito depravado por imaginarme a mi tímida prima en una situación como esa, era casi desagradable repensar lo que había imaginado de ella… pero aun así lo quería.

Algún día ella será mía…

.

.

.

Había una chica de cabellos largos rubios sentada en una mesa al fondo del primer ambiente del pub, ella miraba a todos lados mientras que sujetaba un cigarrillo con la mano derecha. De lejos podía ver lo sensual que era, sus ojos celestes al acercarme me cautivaron por unos momentos… Hinata había hecho una gran elección.

-Hola, tú debes ser Ino-chan.- dije mientras ella asentía con la cabeza algo nerviosa. Quizás ella era de esas chicas tímidas como mi primita.- Soy Hyuga Neji, es un placer conocerte.- dije y tome asiento en frente de ella.

-Se quién eres, por eso es que le pedí a Hinata-chan que… bueno tu sabes.- dijo dándome una gran sonrisa que me hiso percibir la confianza que había comenzado a sentir ante mi.- en esta cita… tu me gustas Neji-kun.- se sonrojo al decirlo tanto que hasta a mi me había dado algo de calor… pero nada de entusiasmo.

Wooow!... lo dijo, no sabía cuánto iba a tardar al decirme eso, pero ni siquiera espero a que vinieran a ofrecerme algo de beber, era una chica hermosa, podía notar que sus curvas no solo eran una cosa mía, pero no era lo que yo necesitaba, quizás ella no sería una chica de una sola noche, cosa que era lo que buscaba hoy… ella querría algo mas y si es tan amiga de mi prima entonces le diría que yo me acosté con ella y que lo único que hice fue aprovecharme de ella… Dios!... las niñitas de ahora te quieren casar y eso no es para mí, al menos que sea con ella, pero como sé que no es posible entonces no quiero a ninguna.

.

.

.

Después de esa declaración fallida por mi parte ella me seguía hablando, era una de esas chicas que son atractivas, que te mueres por llevártelas a la cama y hacerlas gemir tu nombre… pero los deseos que había sentido al entrar y verla se habían terminado cuando ella comenzó a hablar y no paraba… Dios! Que comía esa chica que no paraba de contarme estupideces, llevaba mi tercer vaso de whiskey y ella no se detenía, mis sentidos comenzaron a alterarse y no quería terminar haciendo una locura con ella.

-eeeh!... Ino-chan, sabes creo que deberíamos irnos, ya son las 1 de la madrugada y tu tienes clases mañana y yo tengo que ir a la universidad muy temprano.- dije viendo como ella asentía algo triste, pero no le quedaba de otra yo ya no me sentía tan bien como para seguir escuchándola y menos sabiendo que no podre llevármela a la cama.- vámonos.

-Sí, claro Neji-kun… la pase súper bien.- dijo escondiendo un sonrojo… esa mujer era linda, pero las rubias son demasiado estúpidas como para tener un embrollo con ellas, así que mejor la dejaba así o de seguro me ganaba más que unas sabanas sucias.

Pegue la cuenta y la lleve hasta mi auto para ir a dejarla… rubia tonta o no en la calle a estas horas podría pasarle cualquier cosa… más segura estaba con un semi borracho conduciendo, borracho que al igual se moría de ganas de acostarse con ella… pero este borracho se contendría y bueno… tendré que usar a mi fiel admiradora, Manuela siempre conmigo.

El barrio donde Ino vivía era muy lindo, pero sí que era alejado de todo… me tomo como 20 minutos conducir hasta su casa… sin sexo, con sueño… agotado que sería lo peor que podría pasarme ahora… nada.

.

.

.

Estaba a unas casas del apartamento y pude ver que estaban las luces encendidas del mi apartamento, que yo recordara deje todo apagado y bien cerrado… no podía ser que había alguien en él y sin mi autorización… pero peor aun… me estaban robando en mis narices.

-No claro que nadie me robara esta noche.- dije a toda velocidad, deje estacionado como pude en auto y subí hasta el loft corriendo, para mi sorpresa no había nadie en la entrada… a donde mierda se había ido el cuidador del edificio en una situación como esta. Ya no importaba echando un par de improperios subía por el ascensor a todo lo que daba… si encontraba a alguien en el me las pagaría… no por nada era el genio Hyuga, lo golpearía hasta hartarme.

.

.

.

-L-lo siento…- se escucho cuando abrí la puerta lo más rápido posible, el intruso estaba de pie junto al sofá…

-Me sorprendes, que haces aquí?

-B-bueno, Ino me llamo hace un rato y me dijo que no había pasado nada entre ustedes.- podía notar cómo se sonrojada, no importaba la luz tenue de la habitación, lucia unos jeans azules oscuro, no la veía de espaldas, pero sus piernas contorneadas apretadas por el jeans, era una vista genial.

-Eso no tiene importancia… ¿aunque, si hubiera pasado algo igual estarías aquí?.- dije dejando mi chaqueta sobre uno de los muebles cerca de la puerta y comencé a acercarme a ella.- ¿estarías aquí Hinata?.- podía notar el nerviosismo de mi prima al estar más cerca, su sonrojo era evidente. Me había bebido algunos vasos de whiskey, pero tengo que admitir que con la adrenalina de ver que alguien podría estar robando mi apartamento, cada gota de licor comenzó a no hacer efecto. Pero de algo estaba seguro… ella estaba en mi territorio, deseable como ella sola y su solo aroma me embriagaba.

-Y-yo no sé.- mmm me encantaba, estaba tan nerviosa que quizás si me acercaba un poco mas podría desmayarse, se que antes creía que nada podría pasar entre nosotros, pero ahora que la veo en mi territorio a estas horas, sonrojada y nerviosa me hacía pensar que podría ser una larga noche.

-Vamos no te preocupes.- dije tomando camino a uno de los muebles cerca y saque una botella de ron que tenía hasta la mitad.- ya que estas aquí podrías tomar algo conmigo.- dije ofreciéndole un vaso, me encantaba verla de esa manera, no es que sea un sádico ni nada, es solo que a quien no le gustaría ver una mujer hermosa, inteligente, tímida y casi siempre a la merced de hacer lo que uno quisiera… pero ella no era de esas ninfas que podrías hacerlas caer con solo mirarlas un poco y alabarlas, de seguro muchas veces me dije que las apariencias

engañan. Y más después que ella me lo dijo.- al parecer sigues siendo la misma chica de antes.- dije con un tono burlón, la idea era simple tenía que hacer que ella sacara todo lo que sentía, que se sintiera cómoda. Al estar conmigo.

-Y-yo solo…- bajo la mirada avergonzada, después de eso lleve dos vasos a la mesa de centro y puse el ron junto con los vasos, yo seguía mirándola.- No debería estar aquí.- dijo con un tono falso, yo sabía que ella estaba aquí por algo, quizás no era el mismo propósito que el mío… pero estaba seguro que al menos algo estaba detrás de su imprudencia al entrar a mi apartamento sin avisarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hinata?.- pregunte con mi tono habitual… serio.

-Y-yo n-no sé, y-yo solo…- estaba dando vueltas en su mente mientras no sabia que decirme, la conocía tan bien que podía notar que tenia atorado en su garganta lo que quería decirme. Si, la conocía tan bien, que cuando ella se metía a tomar una ducha yo ya estaba detrás de la puerta para esperar cuando saliera de ella completamente desnuda yo podía ver mucho desde la chapa de esa puerta… si Hinata supiera que tanto la conozco, quizás no hubiera venido a mi. Ella me desconcentraba a tal manera que mi comportamiento era diferente, le decía que si, en todo lo que ella me pedía… pero ahora mismo ella estaba arrinconada, sumisa, nerviosa de mi, y eso me encanto.- Y-yo solo quería s-saber si e-estabas bi-bien.- termino mirándome unos segundos para luego volver a correr rápidamente su rostro.

-Está bien Hinata, no te preocupes… se que te preocupas de mi.- dije mirándola con una sonrisa que tendría que darle confianza.

-Gr-gracias Neji nii-san.- cuando me decía de esa manera, con el respeto que no merecía por verla de la manera que lo hago, soy perverso de solo pensarla desnuda, de mirarla e imaginar que puedo besarle todo su cuerpo, que ella sude debajo de mi, que gima mientras siento que lo único que quiere es que la penetre, que la haga mía.

Quizás es este momento mis pensamientos comenzaban a no solo verla como la hermosa y dulce mujer que era, ahora necesitaba tocarla, quería que ella me quisiera tanto como yo a ella. Pero era tan jodidamente correcta que podría ver lo que siento por algo sucio, perverso, como lo que era… yo no quería que pensara que solo era su primo obsesionado, el primo sucio que la quería, que la amaba a escondidas, como un idiota.

Ella al ver mi sonrisa se acerco a mi lado y tomo asiento, miro el vaso que había servido para ella, algo asustada, pero lo tomo con ambas manos y lo llevo a sus labios, se que pudo sentir el sabor dulzón y picante del ron, vi como le costaba al tragarlo.

-Es algo fuerte, pero luego del primer vaso te acostumbras a sentir que te quema la garganta.- me daba miedo tenerla tan cerca, ella estaba sentada con las piernas juntas y sus manos tapando parte de ellas, yo estaba de la misma manera pero con las piernas separadas, cómodo.- ¿y dime qué fue lo que Ino te dijo de mi?.- trate de sonar interesado.

-B-bueno ella me dijo, que te comportaste como todo un caballero.- solo había tartamudeado la primera palabra, pero al ver que su rostro se tornaba algo confuso, decidí continuar.

-Si bueno tu sabes cómo soy Hinata.

-Claro que lo se, eres muy respetuoso… después de todo eres el genio de la familia.- dijo con algo de pena en sus labios, sus perlados ojos se veían desde mi dirección opacos, sin brillo.

-No tienes que decirlo de esa manera Hinata.- dije tratando de que no siguiera pensando que soy perfecto, después de todo mi padre con el suyo se encargaron de hacerme creer que lo era, y lo odiaba, odia pensar que ellos creían que lo era… y ahora de sus labios salía lo mismo.

-Si lo eres, mi tío siempre lo decía y Oto-sama sigue diciéndolo.- era evidente lo que le causaba pensar que era perfecto, que era un genio… pero ella no sabía que solo era esfuerzo, quizás me costaban menos algunas cosas, pero eso solo es por el hecho de que siempre estuvo en mis hombros convertirme en el hombre que siempre mi padre quiso que fuera… el perfecto heredero de todo.- y también lo demostrabas.- dijo… y a mi mente vino el día en que trate de golpearla en el colegio, me arrepentía enormemente haberla asustado de esa manera, me recrimine por eso mucho tiempo, sentí furia al sentir que el idiota de Naruto me sujetaba la mano, me dio rabia verla asustada de mi.

Llevo tiempo que me di cuenta que mi prima era lo que deseaba. Lo descubrí el día de su cumpleaños… _"ella estaba sola en el patio de la mansión, Hiashi estaba dentro viendo como todos los empleados hicieran lo correcto con los arreglos, ella parecía algo triste, yo aun no había hablado nunca con ella, mi padre y yo habíamos llegado de Europa hacia pocos días para quedarnos, mi padre me había dicho que yo tendría que protegerla, tenía que velar por la heredera de nuestro clan"._ Dios yo era su guardián y ese día que la vi sentí como si un ángel había sido puesto en mi camino para ser deseado por mí. El primer día que la hable ella estaba tan sonrojada y me mostraba una sonrisa que no podía negarle nada… luego que murió mi padre comencé a sentir odio a su familia hacia ella… pero muy dentro de mi sabía que era miedo al desearla y no poder tenerla, odiaba que me llamaran genio, odiaba que su padre de vez en cuando me mirara con superioridad… maldición toda esta historia era mera mezcla de acontecimientos y sensaciones que chocaban entre sí… había sido confuso cuando comencé a comportarme como debió de ser siempre con ella. Un día comencé a tratarla diferente y sentí que me había perdonado…

En conclusión toda mi ira iba hacia ella… la culpaba por mi cobardía… ¿pero había cambiado verdad?

-No tienes que recordármelo.- dije poniéndome de pie, me sentí mal, culpable, idiota… ella debe de odiarme. Quizás esa era la razón por la que se encontraba en mi apartamento, para recordarme que casi la golpeo, para recordarme que no puedo vivir si no la veo sonrojarse, para recordarme que no podría hacer nada en su contra, no, al menos no ahora.- perdóname.- no tenia mas palabras.

-No Neji nii-san, no te disculpes. Yo se que fue difícil para ti las cosas que pasaron… y quiero que sepas que no tengo que perdonarte nada, perdóname tu por no ver como tu también sufrías, espero poder ser tan fuerte como para dar un gran paso.- al decirlo yo ya me había dado la vuelta y escuchaba cada de una de sus palabras. Decía que comprendía lo que me pasaba, de alguna manera tenía mucha razón, compartíamos perdidas, exigencias y habíamos pasado noches estudiando para un gran examen.

-Tú puedes hacerlo, no te has dado cuenta que siempre fuiste más fuerte que yo, eras más inteligente que yo, podías ver más que yo.- ya me había vuelto a sentar a su lado y mirarla nuevamente.- yo creo en ti.- ya me había arriesgado demasiado con ella, había dicho palabras muy fuera de lo normal en mi. Ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

-Muchas gracias Neji nii-san.

No sabía cómo avanzar con ella, podría ser honesto y contarle lo que provoca en mí, pero eso sería exponerme demasiado, podría seguir una buena conversación y ver cómo se comporta con algunos tragos encima… que cobarde pensar en eso.

La conversación ya se había ido para otro lado, hablábamos de cosas sin mucho sentido, algunas reuniones de familia que nos parecieron graciosas, momentos cuando estábamos en el colegio, algunas anécdotas de mi universidad… bueno muchas cosas.

Su vaso ya estaba casi vacío y sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas, comenzaba a sentir calor ya que movía su cabello de un lado a otro.

-Abriré un poco la ventana hace algo de calor aquí. – Al abrir la ventana el fresco viento golpeo mi rostro moviendo mis cabellos que permanecían sueltos, me di la vuelta y ella estaba sentada mirándome detenidamente, al mirarla a los ojos pensé que ella retiraría su mirada como siempre lo hacía, pero lo mantuvo, me miraba de una manera que nunca imagine verla.

-Neji nii-san, sabes que te quiero mucho.- su mirada aun clavada en la mía. Si seguía mirándome de esa manera perdería los estribos y ella terminaría en mi cama.- ven acércate.- dijo mientras palmeaba un costado del sofá donde anteriormente me encontraba sentado.

Dios esto me encantaba, su mirada deseadora con la que se encontraba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas… de esta noche no pasaba mi secreto.

-Yo también te quiero.- le dije ya estando sentado a su lado a una distancia peligrosa y ella no hacia señales de querer apartarse.- creo que te quiero mucho más que tu a mí.

-No creo, yo te quiero mucho mas.- las palabras le salían fluidas y podía sentir el olor a licor cuando me hablaba, su suave respiración tan cerca de mi…

-¿Y porque me quieres tanto?.- pregunte tratando de acortar la distancia que nos separaba, pero ella se hecho un poco para atrás y dudo la respuesta. Con una mano le acaricie el mentón y la acerque a mi.- no te alejes.- trate de sonar lo más suave posible, pero pude sentir como ella se estremeció.

-Neji nii-san… esto está mal.- dijo y el movimiento de sus labios al hablar me embelesaron de tal manera que trate de acercarme aun mas pero ella dijo algo mas.- no deberíamos.

-Sí, tienes razón… esto está mal.- me separe de ella solo por un motivo, necesitaba saber si ella realmente quería esto. Tome mi vaso y lo bebí hasta el final, la mire por el rabillo del ojo y ella había tomado su vaso que le quedaba un poco y lo tomo hasta el final al igual que yo.

-¿Si no fuéramos primos me besarías igual?.- ella quería y necesitaba saber si yo lo deseaba tanto como ella. Mi prima se oponía con ir en contra de las leyes de lo normal, para ella no era normal que dos primos se quisieran besar, no era normal poder tener una relación.

Como sabia que ella quería besarme… bueno no lo sabía, no hasta ahora.

-Si no fuéramos primos te besaría… pero si no hubieras dicho nada, siendo primos o no.- estaba sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa que podía notar, sé que mi mirada sobre ella se intensifico, se que acorte la distancia sin darme cuenta de cómo y cuando comencé.- te besaría igual.

-Y-yo… quiero que lo hagas.-dijo y yo solo la obedecí.

Acorte mi distancia siguiendo lo que ella quería tanto como yo. Pase una de mis manos por su cabeza acariciándola mientras seguía acercándome y turnaba mi mirada entre sus labios y sus ojos, mi mano fue a parar hasta su nuca mientras que mis labios comenzaron a rosar los suyos de forma pausada, sentía como ella quería seguir en lo que yo hacía. Era tan tierno ver como sus mejillas rosadas se calentaban, el sabor al ron en sus labios era exquisito.

Mientras acercaba mas mi cuerpo al de ella comencé a profundizar mis besos, introduje mi lengua dentro de su boca tocando lentamente la suya que se mantenía estática al contacto con la mía, sentí su cuerpo tenso semi recostado, haciendo fuerza para no dejarse caer completamente al sofá.

Bueno no la podía dejar así, mis besos se hacían más frenéticos mientras que con las caderas la empuje completamente al sofá y me posicione despacio sobre ella, con el pie derecho en el piso, apoyaba parte de mi paso en él para que no sintiera toda mi erección sobre su cuerpo. Pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba al sentirme, su gemido que escapo de entre nuestras bocas.

Ella era exquisita, me tentaba ir más rápido pero no podía, tenía que ir lento, darle confianza. Si algo salía mal podría no hablarme jamás o peor, hacerle daño.

Llevo sus manos hasta mi cabeza y paso sus brazos por mi cuello, se notaba que era su primera vez, o solo era que estaba nerviosa… decidí poner más peso sobre su cuerpo y comencé a detener mis besos para bajar a su mentón y lamerlo lentamente, baje por su cuello lamiendo y chupando despacio hasta llegar a la clavícula. Su polera era de cuello amplio pero solo me dejaba llegar hasta ese punto con mis labios. Decidí parar.

-Lo siento Hinata.- digo poniéndome de pie, estaba excitado a mas no poder… pero era ella, era especial, no solo la deseaba, me había enamorado de ella como un tonto.- tenia que ser solo un beso y yo.- iba a decirle que me había excedido, pero ella no me dejo continuar y se acerco a mi tomo una de mis manos y con su rostro angelical sonrojado, pude ver como sus ojos con esa tonalidad violácea única en la familia, brillaban como si quisiera llorar.

-Dime Neji… esto… tu… ¿me besaste solo porque yo te lo pedí?.- soltó de un de repente apretando aun mas mi mano.- no quiero que sientas pena por mi.- dijo esperando a que yo dijera algo, pero que podía decirle, me había tomado por sorpresa, no se si estoy dispuesto a decirle todo lo que provoca y siento.- responde.- insistía mientras que apretaba mas sus manos sobre la mía.

-Hinata.- dije acercándome un poco más a ella.- jamás te besaría por lastima.

-Entonces, dime porque aceptaste en hacerlo.

-Bueno esa es una respuesta simple, pero complicada.- era tan tentador mirarla en este estado, el ron había ocasionado que sus mejillas estuvieran bastante rojas, sus labios se habían tornado mas rojos por los besos, sus ojos tímidos se habían trasformado en una sola cosa… deseo.

-Ahora solo necesito la respuesta simple Neji.- nunca antes me había llamado solo por mi nombre, siempre usaba el sufijo. No era que me molestara ni nada, es solo que somos primos, para usar algo que ni siquiera vale la pena.

-Me gustas.- dije sin pensarlo y ella torció una picara sonrisa, se lo había dicho ella solo estaba coqueta en frente de mi sin dejar de tomar mi mano y menos dejar de verme.

-Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar.- sin darme cuenta había dejado de tomarme la mano y se encontraba con una pierna entre las mías y me besaba de una manera que solo ocurría en mis sueños deseosos de ella.

Dejándome llevar la tome por su angosta cintura y lentamente me tire para atrás, la tenia sobre mi y ella hacia presión sobre mi erección. Alzando su cuello hacia arriba dejándolo descubierto, lleve mis labios ahí y comencé a lamerlo lentamente y sentí como un gemido despacio salió de sus labios, baje lentamente una de mis manos a su firme trasero para acariciarlo lentamente. Me pegue aun mas a ella y con una de mis piernas en el suelo me di impulso para girarla lentamente y así quedar yo sobre ella, me miraba con sus labios semi abiertos, sus ojos semi cerrados… una imagen hecha realidad.

Estando sobre ella la bese como siempre quise hacerlo, estando sobre ella lleve mis manos a esos lugares que jamás creí que podría. Y en cada contacto podía sentir su suave y tersa piel, en cada contacto con su piel sentía como ella suspiraba y saboreaba con sonidos.

Mi sofá era cómodo, pero no lo suficiente como para su primera vez.

Me separe lentamente de ella y di pausados besos sobre sus labios. Me puse de pie dejándola sobre el sofá mirándome algo confundida. Yo sabía que hacer para cambiar su rostro.

-Ven.- dije estirando mi mano para que ella la tomara.- este sofá no es muy cómodo verdad.- si quería que ella se diera, tenía que hacer algo que nunca había hecho, tenía que permitir que mi mente y mi cuerpo me diera espacios para decirle algunas cosas, tenía que detenerme y decirle que la amaba.

-Hai.- dijo tomando mi mano y dejándose llevar. Quería besarla y tomarla entre mis brazos antes de llegar a la habitación, quería quitarle la ropa de una manera desenfrenada, pero no podía.- ¿iremos a tu habitación Neji?.- me pregunto poniendo un de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

Era excitante y provocativo verla hacer eso. Ella sabrá lo que provoca en un hombre haciendo ese tipo de gestos… claro que no, tan inocente Hinata.

Mi habitación estaba cubierta por el manto de la oscuridad que era compensado con la luz de la enorme luna sobre el cielo, entraba tenue por las ventanas que tenían abierta las cortinas. Era perfecto.

La acerque a mí y tome su rostro con mis dos manos y la bese lentamente, dejando que de ves en cuando entrara aire para no tener que separarnos. Mis manos se deslizaban por su espalda, llegaban a su cintura y seguían bajando hasta llegar al comienzo de tu firme trasero, no era necesario seguir.

Ella se separo de mi unos centímetros y comenzó hablar casi sobre mis labios.

-Neji… quiero que sepas.- se detuvo y desde mi perspectiva pude ver como se mordió el labio inferior. Simplemente exquisito.- yo se que lo que pasara ahora y no pienso detenerlo, pero solo quiero que sepas… tu igual me gustas, pero… pero, no sé si es solo eso.

¿Yo le gustaba y no me había dado cuenta?, para donde estaba puesta mi atención que nunca me había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia mí, estaba impactado, sus palabras me llegaron como un regalo del cielo, ella me quería tanto como yo a ella, y si bien recuerdo ella había dicho que no se detendría esta noche, seria mía, mía…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?.- pregunte queriendo saber a qué se refería con lo ultimo dicho.

-Bueno, me refiero a que.- tenia vergüenza de lo que diría, sentía pena de solo pensar en lo que me diría, quizás por mi desaprobación o bueno no lo sé… solo estaba especulando mientras esperaba que ella dijera algo para poder continuar en lo que estábamos.- yo no se si lo que me pasa contigo es solo una atracción, no sé si solo me gustas… ¿y si después de esto yo comienzo a amarte…?

Wooow… ¿problemas quizás?, mi mente comenzó a formular miles de situaciones si esto no quedaba en solo una noche… pero de que me preocupaba, yo la amaba, la deseaba y la quería junto a mi… que importaba si ella me amaba, sería mucho mejor así compartiríamos esto juntos, compartiríamos un amor que lo más seguro nadie esté de acuerdo, pero a mí no me interesaba el resto. Yo podría hacer una vida con ella fuera de aquí.

-Hinata mírame.- le dije para poder ver esos ojos violetas. Ella subió la mirada un poco y los vi, luminosos con un toque de preocupación, preocupación que estaba muy bien justificada.- yo no sé que pasara después de esta noche, no sé si despertaras en la mañana y me odiaras, no sé si al mirarnos quizás no digamos nada… no lo sé. Pero tengo algo muy claro, ahora mismo y desde hace bastante tiempo te he querido como más que a una prima, más que una amiga. Yo…- era difícil decir estas palabras, sentí que me habían costado más de lo que me llevo aceptar lo que ella me producía.- Yo si te amo.

-¿Q-que?, N-Neji tu…- eran lagrimas las que caían de sus ojos, mientras que en sus labios una enorme sonrisa se formaba.

Estaba feliz de que yo la quisiera, era feliz de que un imbécil como yo la amara. Sus lagrimas cayeron resbalando por sus sonrojadas mejillas y chocando con ambas de mis manos, era extraño pensar que alguna vez pensé en un momento así, lo que mi mente siempre recreaba era solo la escena donde tomaba su cuerpo sin decirle mucho y ella solo diciendo mi nombre.

Ella tartamudeaba tratando de hablar mientras que su llanto se hacía menos notorio, mis manos recorrieron su rostro limpiando el rastro de sus lagrimas.

-Neji, ahora mismo no quiero pensar en nada… mañana veremos qué será de nosotros, si no nos hablamos, así será, si nos odiamos, así será… pero admitiré que ahora mismo también te amo.- tímidamente agarro de mi camisa y se acerco a mí, yo baje aun más el rostro y ella me beso.

En esta noche no se hablara mas… solo las paredes y lo que nos rodeaba eran testigo de ese beso que llevo a mas caricias…

Con mi cuerpo y mis desesperados deseos de ella hicieron que la acercara a la enorme cama de negras sabanas. La recosté lentamente sobre ella y comenzó el juego de nuevo. Ahora si no tendría que aguantar nada, estaba permitido.

Apretaba mi erección contra su intimidad rosándola y hundiéndola para que pudiera sentirla, bajo mi cuerpo podía sentir como se estremecía al sentirla. Besaba su clavícula mientras con mi mano derecha tocaba uno de sus pechos y lo apretaba de vez en cuando… con mis labios rosaba uno lentamente, se estremecía y soltaba de vez en cuando un gemido tímido.

Rápidamente comencé a subir su polera y a besar su abdomen terso, besos cortos que la hacían apretar el cuerpo. Subía su polera algo mas rápido, Hinata me ayudo subiendo sus brazos, se la saque lentamente y con mis brazos la rodeé y la di vuelta para que ella quedara sobre mí, lleve mis manos al sostén y lo desabroche, ella aun seguía besándome pausadamente, de vez en cuando mordía mi labio inferior y lo apretaba, su lengua entraba a mi boca buscando la mía. Mientras mis manos recorrían lentamente su espalda suave, necesitaba que mis manos se grabaran cada rose con su cuerpo.

Lance el sostén donde fuera, y sus pechos sobre mi pecho, apretados, hermosos, sus ojos brillantes, me miraban hambrientos de algo mas… la tire aun lado de la cama y posicione mis piernas a los costados de sus caderas, y comencé de nuevo besándola en los labios, despacio, baje un poco al costado y alcance su lóbulo izquierdo, lo mordí de puro instinto y lo chupe, baje por el costado del cuello lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, chupándolo. El aroma que salía de entre sus cabellos era embriagador, me excitaba tanto que podía sentir como en mi entre piernas crecía y palpitaba mi miembro.

Pero aun no era el momento, tenía que lograr que ella disfrutara de esto… que quisiera mucho mas.

Bajando aun mas llegue a unos de sus pechos y lo mire entretenido, sus pezones son perfectos, redondos, rosaditos, ricos. Pase mi lengua suavemente por encima de uno, sentía como se tensaba al sentir mi húmeda lengua, intensifique mis lamidas dando paso a chupetones y pequeños mordiscos, sentía que le dolía un poco. Pero ella no decía nada, le había gustado tanto como me gustaba a mí.

Mientras seguía bajando besaba su abdomen y lo mordisqueaba suavemente, llegue al comienzo del jeans, y la mire juguetón.

-¿Puedo?

Era evidente que mi pregunta no solo significaba que necesitaba el permiso para poder quitar esos molestos jeans, era una pregunta con un doble sentido y amaba verla así. Sus sonrojo y vergüenza la dejaron en silencio y estupefacta. Quizás estaba nerviosa de cómo le saldría la vos, quizás se moría de miedo de decirme que si… y sé que dejarse llevar por una mujer es mucho más placentero que preguntar demasiado… pero quería hacerlo, mirarla con las mejillas sonrojadas me ponía de alguna manera muy feliz.

Ella solo movió su cabeza en señal que siguiera, y eso fue lo que hice.

Toque su abdomen delineándolo con un dedo desde el termino de sus pechos hasta el broche de su jeans, comencé a desabrocharlo y luego baje el cierre. La mire y su cabeza la tenia hacia atrás mordiéndose e labio inferior. Con mi dedo índice sobre su intimidad por sobre el jeans… cumpliendo su cometido ella arqueo su espalda sutil mente. Baje lentamente el jean rosando mis dedos con sus piernas tibias, desde mi posición veía su pantaletas de encajes, era una vista tentadora…

Recostada boca arriba, las manos en los costados flectadas cada una de diferente manera.

Me quite mi polera y me posicione sobre ella, sentí sus pechos descubiertos sobre mis pectorales, era una sensación que se clavaba en mi estomago, derramando sensaciones que no había sentido con ninguna otra…

Quizás la sensación de estar con alguien que siempre desee o el hecho de que está prohibido.

Pero ahora ya era cosa de dar un paso hacia delante y pretender que todo iría bien, deseaba con cada beso sobre sus labios, deseaba mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo desnudo, deseaba que esta noche no terminara jamás, que ella a la mañana siguiente siguiera a mi lado y no me odiara.

La besaba y bajaba mi mano hasta su entrepierna que aún conservaba su privacidad con las pantaletas, pase un dedo sobre el rosándolo lentamente, ella se estremeció bajo mi beso, deje de besarla y solo la quede mirando.

Su reacción al seguir tocándola fue favorable, abrió un poco más las piernas para dejarme el camino más abierto. Tocaba sus piernas y ella me miraba a los ojos, de vez en cuando apretaba sus labios, en ocasiones miraba hacia el techo y cerraba los ojos apretándolos, podía ver lo placentero que le era esto, tocarla, la hacía estremecerse.

Baje sus pantaletas lentamente. Se lo mostré en el aire y le sonreí, ella me regreso la sonrisa con algo de vergüenza. Que mas podría obtener a unos días de que se terminara este año.

En ese momento había olvidado que en un par de días se iría el 2011, se me había olvidado que terminaba el año como siempre soñé, y comenzaba el próximo con un logro maravilloso.

Su mirada se perdía mientras tocaba su intimidad, profundizaba el tacto, acaricia su clítoris lentamente, arqueo su espalda, estaba tan húmeda, profundice aun mas el tacto comenzaba a gemir, mis dedos se movieron ágilmente provocando un gemido fuerte. La mire y ella respiraba algo agitada, ella ahora estaba tan excitada como yo.

Mis dedos estaban tan húmedos como su entrada... comencé a deslizar su pantaletas hasta terminar de sacarla, no sé donde la lance pero en ese momento era lo de menos, sentí que ella quería que siguiera con mis dedos. introduje dos dedos y los moví en círculos suavemente, baje un poco mas hasta encontrar su entrada y despacio los hice entrar.

Escucharla gemir era increíble, me encantaba escuchar como lo hacía, era una mezcla de vergüenza y excitación la que hacía que mi miembro latiera fuerte. esta listo para hacerlo... pero quería que durara mucho más para ella. saque mis dedos de su entrada y subí rápidamente a besarla, no recuerdo km termine de quitarme toda la ropa ni en el momento en que me deshice de la de ella, todo iba bien, ella no decía palabra pero su rostro sonrojado y caliente me decía que lo estaba disfrutando. acariciaba de vez en cuando sus pechos y alternaba en besar sus labios y su cuello, mordía su lóbulo pasando lentamente mi lengua por toda su oreja. le encantaba.

luego de jugar con nuestros cuerpos desnudos me acerque a su oreja y formule mi pregunta... su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, la había agitado pero aun faltaba más.

-¿Estas lista para esto Hinata?.- dije como un susurro y ella tembló debajo de mi.

paso unos momento antes de que ella moviera su cabeza en afirmación.

-Estás segura, no me quiero equivocar Hinata, no quiero que me repudies por esto, yo te quiero.- lo había vuelto a decir, confirmaba desnudo ante ella que la quería y esperaba que con esto ella estuviera más segura de que en verdad quería que pasara esta noche.

No dijo nada nuevamente pero movió su cabeza de arriba abajo con una sonrisa adornada con el color rosa de sus mejillas, estaba sintiendo miles de cosas inexplicables, había estado con varias chicas en mi vida, pero nunca pensé que estaría con la mujer que siempre he querido. Ahora venia la mejor parte.

Despacio abrí sus piernas y me posicione sobre ella, la bese despacio mordiendo sus labios, bese su cuello... de apoco comencé a penetrarla, cerró los ojos sintiendo la presión dentro de ella, vi como mordía sus labios, me acerque a su oído y le dije que todo estaría bien, que solo era el principio, que luego comenzaría a sentir placer.

Despacio comencé a entrar hasta donde había llegado y a cada momento que entraba profundizaba mas mi miembro dentro de ella, una, dos, tres veces y entraba mas... ya no podía aguantar y ella ya había comenzado a respirar más rápido y a emitir gemidos, mordía con más frecuencia sus labios, se abrazaba a mi fuerte. mis embestidas ya se hicieron más rápidos y fuertes y ella había comenzado a sudar y sus gemidos se habían incrementado, era hermosa,

su cuerpo bajo el mío todo estaba saliendo bien, ya estaba llegando al orgasmo y ella apretaba sus piernas a mis caderas, arqueaba su espalda... todo estaba por terminar.

.

.

.

Sus cabellos alborotados sobre mi pecho, su espalda desnuda sobre uno de mis brazos, mi mano acariciando su cabeza y brazo... ella estaba dormida y yo aun no podía creer lo que había pasado.

.

.

.

al abrir mis ojos la mañana siguiente ella ya no estaba a mi lado, busque su calor con mis manos y nada, mire a todos lados y solté un suspiro... toda su ropa estaba ordenada en una esquina de la cama.

.

.

.

_No podía creer lo que había pasado anoche, Neji Nii-san... nos habíamos besado y no solo eso. Pero era lo que vine a buscar después de todo._

_Aquella noche no estaba segura de lo que podría pasar si el salía con Ino, pero luego que me llamo... todo estaba bien, llegue a su departamento y entre, siempre he tenido una llave conmigo, después de todo el me la había dado... desde que entre a la secundaria he sentido una fuerte atracción a Neji, había querido besarlo desde siempre, me había mordido los labios muchas beses y había obligado a mi mente a reprimirse... _

Pero ahora estaba en la ducha y el agua fría caía sobre mí, mientras caía tocaba partes de mi cuerpo he imaginaba todo lo que había pasado, mi entrepiernas dolía un poco pero yo sabía que eso pasaría, sabía todo lo que pasaría... pero lo que no sabía era si el al despertar me odiaría o no.

.

.

.

La veía desde la puerta, podía notar su silueta detrás de la cortina...

Rechazo o no me acerque y abrí la cortina, ella se giro algo asustada y sus mejillas tomaron un rosa pálido de nuevo, le sonreí y ella también, estaba desnudo, entre a la ducha.

-Buenos días Hinata.- dije ella dijo lo mismo sin ese tartamudeo.- ¿Puedo?.- le había preguntado si podía pasar estando ya a su lado tomando su cintura.

-Ya lo has hecho no...- sonrió, no aguante y la bese.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chiiiachan coment...

Olas!

ammm bueno este One-shot lo había comenzado hace bastante tiempo pero no había podido continuarlo, no se porke, solo no podía y ya... pero hoy he terminado el final no se, no era lo que me había imaginado, pero bueno... quizás más adelante lo cambia! XDD ajajjajaja no creo...

ammm espero que les gusteeee DEJEN COMENTARIOSSS PORFAAA NO IMPORTA SI NOS CRITITCAS TODO VALEEE PERO DEJEN ALGOOO... (existen faltas ortográficas... ya lo se) xDD

U.U... ESPERO.


End file.
